


At Their Own Wedding Reception?

by quantumoddity



Series: After the Story and The Song [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, They love each other so much, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, its okay they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Kravitz is gearing himself up for his own wedding reception, for the noise and laughter and dancing and food and a lot of attention. However, Taako, his husband of twenty minutes, has other plans.It's okay, they're married!





	At Their Own Wedding Reception?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Taakitz! I hope you enjoy it, a comment would be so, so appreciated

Kravtiz liked to think he was a hard man to startle, to catch off his guard. It was completely untrue, but he liked to believe it.

 So, when he felt the hand on his shoulder, small but firm and not taking no for an answer under any circumstances, as it pulled him away from the column of his friends, from their chatting and trading jokes and laughing, spinning him into an abandoned hallway instead, he gave a small squeak and blushed.

But then there was that so familiar, so bright, so loved giggle in his ear and the warmth and silk pressed against him, pinning him to the wall.

“Easy, dude, its only me. I’d have reckoned a reaper of the all powerful Raven Queen would be a little harder to capture but you folded like a lawn chair, huh?”

“Taako,” Kravitz was no less confused but he relaxed happily, chuckling, hands moving to hold his husband of, oh, twenty minutes, in kind, “Give me a break, it’s my wedding day. May I ask why I’m being captured?”

The elf had to stand on tiptoe to press his lips to Kravitz’s neck, even in the heels he was wearing. But the way his new husband shivered as he did it, the way his hand tightened in the folds of Taako’s dress where it rested just at the base of his spine; the musky scent of his dark skin just under his jawline, the way his hair tickled his nose as he burrowed into him. It all made the extra effort more than worth it.

“Just wanted some alone time,” Taako confessed, in the pause between another soft, lingering kiss, knowing he would be leaving smears of dark plum lipstick on his skin, maybe even catching his collar, “Just you and me.”

Kravtiz’s expression turned soft and not just from the kisses. The idea that his love wanted to just be with him for a few moments, that he actually wanted to get away from a day that was literally devoted to him being the constant centre of attention, something Taako firmly believed was his due at all other times, just to have a quiet few kisses alone. It meant a lot to the shyer Kravitz than he could say.

It hadn’t really been his idea, the big flashy wedding, a carnival of extravagance that was the result of the combined showmanship of both Taako and Lup which really was saying something. But he’d known it would make his fiancé happy so he’d never once complained or grimaced, not even as ten feet tall ice sculptures and prestidigitated doves in a flurry of pastel colours and more courses than he knew any mortal would be able to stomach started getting involved.

But this pause in a quiet hallway, this was what the wedding was about for Kravitz.

“We do have a party to get to,” he couldn’t help pointing out as his thumb rubbed back and forth across Taako’s lower back. The softness of the silk was entrancing him, that and having his husband’s rapid heartbeat pressed against his own much slower one.

“You sure do, buddy, and it’s in my pants,” Taako smirked, nipping his neck.

Kravitz burst out laughing at that, so suddenly that Taako had to slip his hand over his mouth, shushing him in between giggles. Not that it would surprise any of their friends to find out what they were up to but still, if his sister found them she’d drag them to the party, darkly muttering about how she’d been planning this for months, how it was the wedding of the god damn century and they could keep it in their pants until after it was done. And Taako was in no mood to wait, not now.

“Remind me why I married you again?” Kravitz groaned but the grin on his face, crinkling up the corners of his eyes in that way that made Taako’s heart flutter, betrayed the joke.

“I’m about to show you, bubeleh,” the elf purred, none too subtly pressing his lower body against Kravitz, feeling a thrill of triumph as he saw the reaper’s eyes widen and heard his breath catch in his throat. The hardness against his leg was unmistakeable, familiar, sparking a hunger in his chest.

“Oh…” he mumbled, the blush returning in full force.

“Uh huh,” Taako hummed, pulling away and sweeping the grand, black velvet hat from his head, somehow knowing exactly which pin to pull from his hair to send his honey gold hair tumbling free down his back, “You’re mine, baby, you stood up in front of the whole damn world and said it, signed for me and everything. And I want you. Now.”

For once, Kravitz was immeasurably grateful for his love’s complete lack of patience.

They both gave in at the same moment, their lips coming together with an intensity and an insistence that made them both realise just how much they’d been holding themselves back throughout the entire ceremony, how much want they’d been denying since they’d first seen each other that morning. It became very clear in that first kiss, as Taako hitched one leg up to be seamlessly caught by Kravitz’s hand, which quickly disappeared up his thigh without missing a beat, that neither of them could have made it until after the reception.

“Atta boy,” Taako gasped out, arms looping around Kravitz’s neck, like he was trying to climb the guy, kissing him again.

Kravitz could only moan against his lips, the fingers of one hand squeezing his ass through his skirts, the other venturing underneath the fabric and finding lace and more heat.

“Want you,” the reaper eventually managed to pant in the next break for air, “I want you, Taako.”

“You got me, baby,” his love murmured, face flushed as he moved away, only a little, though it still drew a moan of disappointment from Kravitz, to rummage in the pockets of his outfit, “One sec…”

Kravitz frowned a little, watching in confusion, more than a little distracted by how the top few buttons of the elegant, sleek, though now a little rumpled, bodice had somehow come open, revealing sunset coloured skin and familiar constellations of freckles in a way that made his mouth dry.

He was brought back to earth by Taako pressing something into the palm of his hand; a black foil sachet and another similarly sized packet underneath with a circular indentation.

“Oh my god, you didn’t…” he mumbled, half awed and impressed, half just astounded.

“Hey! Your boy came prepared, what’s wrong with that?” Taako frowned adorably, grabbing Kravitz’s chin and pulling it back down for more breathless, clinging kisses.

The idea that his husband actually had a travel packet of lube and a condom in his pocket the whole way through a religious ceremony was soon knocked from Kravitz’s mind and he decided just to roll with it, aware that they had to get this done quickly before someone came across them, for example, someone wondering why the actual married couple were late for their own reception.

He tore both open with his teeth, hugging Taako against him with one arm as he worked, a little awkwardly but they made it happen and soon the elf was pulling Kravitz’s black suit trousers down, hitching up his own flowing skirts of green gold that shimmered every time he moved until they were bunched up at his waist enough for him to shimmy his panties down.

Elegant and subtle it certainly was not but neither groom honestly cared all that much. They were married, after all, some of the romance had to die.

Kravitz gave a sigh of relief as he spun them both around until it was Taako who was pressed up against the fancy wallpaper and the elf’s long legs ensnared his hips and pulled him back against him eagerly. He buried his face in those impossibly soft curls, inhaling deeply and finding it so damn cute that his husband still used his favourite strawberry shampoo even on their wedding day. Taako gave a needy, impatient whine, able to feel Kravitz’s length close but not where it belonged, and sank his teeth into his shoulder lightly to remind him of his job.

“Gotta prep you,” Kravitz reminded him in between kisses along the side of his head.

“One step ahead of ya there, baby,” Taako murmured back, “Taken care of.”

“What?”

“I slipped away while people were taking pictures,” he shrugged shamelessly.

“You are the worst…” Kravitz moaned.

“Yeah well, it’s too late to back out now so how about we just get busy?” he rolled his eyes, managing to sound oddly indignant for someone who was bent nearly in half about to get fucked up against a wall five minutes before his wedding reception.

Kravitz swallowed back his laughter, knowing if he gave into it, he’d be useless for a full ten minutes. Instead he focused on Taako pressed against him, his hands clinging to his shoulders, his legs tight around him, urging him on. He lost himself in his delicate perfume, in his warm breath against his ear and the soft, quaking sigh he made as Kravitz shifted his hips and breached his tight, hot skin.

“Quickly,” Taako ground out, voce strained and trembling, “I need you, baby, please, quick.”

Kravitz nodded, as wound up as he was, as he had been ever since he’d seen Taako waiting for him at the altar, looking more dream than reality in low cut, flowing green with flowers around the base of his hat and moonstones dripping from his neck and thought, _holy shit I get to_ marry _that,_ he knew speed wouldn’t be a problem.

He braced both hands on the wall and moved into the tension, eliciting a soft wail from Taako that told him he’d hit home. He rocked back and forth, finding the power in his hips and muscles, losing himself in the act, the only act, that made him feel alive.

Knowing he had to be quiet and knowing that was not something he personally excelled at in times like this, Taako bit down on Kravitz’s shoulder as he was knocked back against the wall repeatedly, managing to muffle the moans and gasps and curses that bubbled up in his throat. His husband heard enough, enough to drive his hips on harder and faster in an agonizing, steady climb that had Taako’s toes curling in his heeled boots.

“Right there…” Taako wailed softly into the fabric as he felt Kravitz graze _that_ spot inside him, “Yes, yes, right there, baby, take me there…”

Kravitz obeyed, drawing himself up so every single thrust now hit home, never missing. Taako wanted to scream, he wanted to kick and writhe and howl but such luxuries would have to wait for their honeymoon. For now, he only permitted himself a shudder and one word gasped over and over in delight until he hit his peak. _Mine._

Kravitz twisted his face and Taako clutched him and trembled so hard there was a moment he was afraid he’d be dropped as they came together, managing to keep it down to just a grunt and a gasp.

“Now…now I remember why I married you…” Kravitz mumbled, blinking slowly as he relaxed and went limp.

“And was it worth it?” Taako whispered against his chest, similarly scrambling to put himself back together.

“Best decision I’ve made in the whole of eternity,” Kravitz replied sincerely, slipping out and setting Taako carefully back on the ground so he could kiss him full on the mouth. Taako giggled weakly, about to cling to him again, unwilling to be anywhere but in his arms, though he paused and grimaced at the mess he’d made of the front of his husband’s suit.

“Yikes,” he snorted, “Sorry about that.”

“Ah, I’ll fix myself up in a sec,” Kravitz shrugged dismissively, closing the distance between them, holding Taako close.

“You’re such a convenient husband,” he giggled, burrowing into his arms in the way he only really did in those aching, sweet, vulnerable moments after sex.

Kravitz joined in the soft laughter. They would get cleaned up and finally make their entrance in a little bit but for now he decided to be a little selfish and steal a few more moments of just holding his love, rocking him gently like they were already dancing, just reaffirming to himself that he really was here and he really was his.

“I love you,” he whispered after a while, kissing one lightly freckled, flushed cheek.

Taako grinned, “I love you too.”


End file.
